Powdered baby formula is mixed with water to produce a liquid formula milk replacement for consumption by infants. The dry powdered formula may be stored for long periods of time without refrigeration. However, once the powdered formula is mixed with water, the liquid formula must either be used or refrigerated within a short period of time. Otherwise the liquid formula spoils.
Powdered baby formula and water are typically mixed by combining predetermined amounts of powdered formula and water in the bottle, attaching the nipple and lid, and shaking the baby bottle to thoroughly mix the powder with the water. This mixing process may be safely and accurately performed with the aid of suitable measuring devices and substantially sterile surroundings. In addition, the mixed liquid formula and bottle may be stored and refrigerated for later use.
However, where refrigeration is unavailable, it is necessary to perform the mixing process just before use. If proper measuring devices and substantially sterile surroundings are unavailable, the process becomes problematic because contamination, spillage and the production of incorrectly mixed formula can occur. When traveling, it is inconvenient to carry formula and water separately and to measure out and mix the ingredients every time formula is needed for a baby.